Survival
by MynxMoon
Summary: Lexi is 18 and surviving alone in the apocalyptic world, will she find people to trust? or will she be alone until she ultimately dies? Read and find out. I suck at summaries.. and this is a possible one-shot. And rated T for possible swearing.
1. Introduction

I stumbled down the street my bag seemed to weight more and more each day, I tightly clenched my AK in my hands.

My name is Lexi, I'm 18 and this is my story.

A too familar screech rang through the air, I ducked into a house to escape the Hunter. Since I was alone I had to keep on my toes and listen to my surroundings, I slipped behind a large book self hoping the Hunter wouldn't come investigate sadly I was wrong. I heard the door creak open and the low growl of the Hunter as he searched the house for me, he went up the stairs and I took that as my chance to get the hell out of there. I headed to the door making sure to be as quiet as I could but that ultimately failed the Hunter screeched jumping to pounce on me, I gave him a kick in the face to stop him from tearing me apart. I made him fly backwards into the stairs, I grabbed my AK and shot him putting an end to his killing spree. I booked it out of that house as fast as I could making sure to get as far away from that house since I rather not get torn apart by infected. I jogged down the street hoping to find that beautiful red door that marked "Safe Room" although I was sure that it was across town, I turned down a street when I saw the huge mutated Tank those were the things to definitely steer clear from since I'm a lone survivor that thing would take me out easily. I skipped that street and went down the one next to it but another obstacle stood in front of me, this time it wasn't infected it was other survivors, you see I'm a quite shy person and I don't get along with people that much so I make sure I don't run into them but these were the only streets to check for the safe room. I thought for a second and decided to go down the street that the other survivors walked down I rather not deal with that Tank, I slowly crept down the street I didn't want them to notice me, I crouched next to a busted up van. I peeked around the corner to see the survivors, there was two men a woman, the woman had short shoulder-length hair and was carrying a simple M19-11 pistol. The two men looked similar, maybe brothers? they both held an Assault Rifle they looked to be the same brand and make but I haven't seen that gun before. They had their backs to me so I took it as my chance to run to the safe room, I bolted from the van.

"Hey there!" One the men said, I stopped in my tracks and turned to them gripping my AK tightly, they all walked up to me.

"Hi, what's your name?" The woman said holding out her hand, I refused to shake it.

"Uh, Lexi." I said as plainly as I could, I didn't want to come off as rude.

"My names Maria, and this is Kyle and Adam." She said first pointing to guy on the left then the guy on the right, I tried for a smile.

"Would you like to join us?" Adam asked, my eyes widened I didn't know what to say.

"Um.." I mumbled, I wasn't a people person.

"It's okay let's just go a hold up in the safe room." Maria said smiling, honestly I didn't understand her, how could she be happy about living in this apocalyptic world full of zombies? I sighed and followed them down the street to the safe room, I ran into it first finding myself a spot to curl up into. I listened inattentively to their conversation but really all they talked about was their old life.

"So Lexi what was your life before all this?" Maria said, she talked way to much.

"All I did was school, hang with the one friend I had and went shooting on the firing range every weekend." I said digging through my bag for a granola bar, after that they went back to talking to each other, I couldn't stand them talking so loudly it bothered me and made me nervous. It wasn't long before they all were asleep and I took that as my chance to slip away into the darkness, I know it wasn't smart to go out at night but I rather be alone. I opened the safe room door quietly and crept out into the black of the night, I quickly spotted a small house and decided to hide in there for the night. The sound of crying startled me "Shit." I thought to myself, I flicked on my flashlight and looked around, the Witch sat next to a tree across the street from me. I shut off my flashlight and bolted into the house closing the door and locking it behind me, I flicked my flashlight back on to search for straggling infected. First I looked in the kitchen then upstairs thankfully there were no infected in the house, I sat myself of the torn up couch digging through my bag for my cloth to clean my gun. I carefully took apart my gun cleaning the blood that got caught in the creases, a bang on the window made me jump, I reached for my knife in the holster attached to my belt and pulled it out, I got up and walked to the window but it was just an infected walking around and bumping into the side of the house. I holstered my knife and sat back down continued cleaning my gun, I pieced the parts back together and reloaded my gun. I placed the gun and my bag on the floor beside me and lied down falling asleep quicker than normal.

**This is a new story I'm working on and I'm not sure how long I'm going to work on it.**

**I hope you guys like it and write a review telling me if I should continue this.**

**Enjoy reading c:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	2. Flash Back

I woke up at dawn the sun gleaming into my eyes, sitting up I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I pushed myself off the couch and started my day to find a way out of this town, picking up my bag and slung my gun over my shoulder pulling open the door and walked out letting my body soak up the warmness of the morning sun, infected scattered around the empty field that resided next to the house. Being quiet was hard since infected seem to have super-hearing and will come at you if you make a small sound they come at you like dogs and your the meat, a loud snap startled me peering down I saw a stick that I had stepped on. When I looked up infected came running towards me, I dashed forwards dodging the swipes the infected took at me. I swung my gun from side to side knocking the infected back pushing my way out of the horde, I had to make it to the next safe room. My body was slowly wearing down it was becoming tired but I had to push through, I really didn't know why I survived when the outbreak first hit.

*Flash Back*

Lexi sat on the large leather couch as she watched the news.

"Beware the people who are sick, stay indoors." The reporter exclaimed as they panned to an on field reporter showing the chaos in downtown area of Atlanta. Lexi pushed herself off the couch the smell of food exciting her senses.

"Come on Dad, is dinner almost done?" She whined walking to the dinning room table, her Dad finished plating the food then brought it to the table.

"Sit down kiddo, it's done." Her Dad said pulling out his chair and sitting down, Lexi sat herself in her own chair digging into the homemade lasagna. When they were half way done their dinner loud banging startled Lexi.

"Hold on I'll get it." Her Dad said getting up to answer the door, as he got closer to the door the loud banging became more furious. He opened the door and the female at the door attacked him making him fall to the hardwood floor.

"Dad!" Lexi screamed as her father struggled trying to get the crazy women off of him, Lexi ran to the kitchen grabbing a large knife. She rushed over to her Dad and stabbed the woman in the back but it didn't do anything, she stood back in total shock, she knew that the stab wound she gave that woman would have killed her but it did absolutely nothing to this thing that was attacking her Dad. Lexi kicked the thing off of her Dad, it tumbled to the ground making a loud screech as he pulled itself back up. Lexi grabbed her Dad's hand and pulled him up.

"Go Dad!" Lexi yelled, her Dad stood in front of her and kicked the woman back running up grabbing the knife that stuck from her side and pushing it into her skull, Lexi gripped the counter as her Dad stood over the dead woman that bled all over the kitchen floor.

"Dad..." Lexi said, her dad turned around.

"Lex, I-I had to." Her Dad breathed heavily, he pushed her out of the way washing the blood from his arms and hands.

"Are you okay Lex?" Her Dad asked frantically, she breathed,

"If almost having a heart attack counts then yeah." She said, Lexi spotted a small wound on her Dad arm.

"Dad, what's this?" She said pointing to her Dad's left arm.

"Oh god." Her Dad said rushing past Lexi then up the stairs, Lexi slowly climbed up the stairs scared what she might see her Dad doing. She walked into the bathroom to see her Dad scrubbing his arm furiously.

"Dad... I don't think that's going to help." Lexi said, her Dad stared at her and sat his self again the bathtub.

"Lex, go get your guns, and pack some supplies." Her Dad said, Lexi left the bathroom running to her room not thinking about anything else she grabbed her Glock 17 pistol from under her mattress and her AK-47 from her closet, packing a few clothes and slinging her bag over her shoulder. She ran back into the bathroom, he knelt down to her Dad who sat motionless against the bathtub, she began shaking him.

"Dad!" She screamed, but nothing the fever had already taken him. Lexi laid her head on her Dad's chest sobbing. It had only been two hours when her Dad started coming back at first Lexi was startled but she knew she couldn't leave her Dad like that, she grabbed her Glock and pressed it against his right temple, the infected that claimed her Dad's body was trying to bite her, she grabbed it's neck and held it against the tub.

"I'm sorry Dad.. I love you." She said tears streaming down her face, she pulled the trigger the shot making her ears ring. The infected stopped squirming, Lexi grabbed her bag and her guns, she ran out the door now she had no one and she was alone.

*Flash Back Over*

It's been six months since that day, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't reply that scene in my head. I killed my father and I will always have that guilt, I ran into the safe room slamming the door behind me finally being able to relax without infected trying to claw at me was great. I heard voices outside the safe room, I sunk into a dark corner as the survivors come in thank god they didn't see me or at least I hoped. They sat against the wall, I made my breathing sparse so they didn't hear me.

"Hey is someone over that?" a voice whispered, oh god they know I'm here.

**Here's chapter 2. Like I said I'm not sure how long I will work on this story but anyways enjoy reading!**

**Read and Review c:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


End file.
